Contritum Memorias
by Rima1018
Summary: A new power has awakened...one with the potential to unlock more hearts for the ultimate goal of... Kingdom Hearts. As Axel is tasked to uncover this potential power, what he finds is a fragile and gentle girl... Sorry I'm not really good with self- written summaries : Axel x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there :) This is my first fanfic… so I'm not sure if you'll like my writing or not. The story takes place with all the Organization members alive and after Roxas joins the Organization.**  
**By the way, the title: Contritum Memorias means Broken Memories in Latin in case you were wondering**  
**If you like it, then please review :) Happy reading!**

**_Prologue: Awakening_**

Within the walls of the Castle That Never Was, Xemnas stood in the Grey Area, looking out towards the golden glow of a great heart, its brightness contrasting to that of the black sky surrounding it.  
As he silently marveled at its magnificence, Saix entered the area with a stoic face, "You called, Xemnas?" Saix asked.  
After a moment of silence, Xemnas opened his mouth to speak, " I sense a great power awakening," he turned to face Saix, " One that could possibly contain the potential to unlock more hearts."  
Saix inhaled sharply, " You mean a power similar to the keyblade?"  
"No, one that could surpass even the key blade and the wielder himself… it emanates from the area surrounding Twilight Town," Xemnas declared with a short glance out the window.  
Saix nodded once, " I'll tell Axel to recon tomorrow morning."

/)(/

Beyond the borders of Twilight Town, an Old Mansion stood, its gate locked and rusted. With one glance, it looked as if uninhabited.  
However, deep within the mansion, unknown to all… a girl opened her eyes.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: Awake from Sleep**_

As the girl slowly opened her eyes, the petals of the white pod slowly opened to reveal a similarly white room. With a disoriented stagger, the girl cautiously stepped out of the pod and into the room, her long raven hair cascading to her hips. She had a petite frame that that made her look delicate and easy to break, dressed in a simple and long white dress that reached her ankles. With a pale complexion and staggering blue doe eyes, she gave off the air of a kind and gentle girl, yet upon closer inspection, it was apparent she had no voice as she opened her mouth and mouthed a silent 'hello'.

Still dazed, she walked to the white door across her and gently opened it. Poking her head outside, she realized it was corridor. The cool air gave off the impression that she was in a basement. Gingerly, she walked down the corridor, her bare feet preventing any noises as she slowly walked. She didn't know where she was…in actuality, she had no recollections of herself either, except for her name, Dawn.

As she neared the end of the corridor, she turned the corner and was faced with a hallway. Continuing to walk, she came across an anomaly in the air. With a dark blue center it released black wisps into the air. Wary of it, she stepped around it and opened the door to the right of it. As she closed it, she saw herself in a computer room with stairs leading upstairs; not wanting to disrupt anything, she climbed the stairs until she reached a panel of wood which she slid open. Climbing up the small opening she found herself in a library. Not wanting to linger any longer she quickened her pace and exited the room. Taking the stairs down directly in front of the library, she finally reached the front door.

With a quick glance behind as if to see if anyone was following her she opened the door and stepped outside.

/)(/

" You want me to recon around Twilight Town?" Axel scratched his head, "What for?"

" Xemnas felt a strange power awakening last night, and he wants you to uncover it." Saix informed.

" Is it a person or…?"

" Since the power suddenly appeared," Saix hesitated, " It would seemingly be possible it is a person who has been awakened."

" Well that's pretty vague don't cha think? It could be a girl or a guy, heck it could be an animal," Axel said cockily.

" I'm sure you're at least capable enough to tell the difference from it to normal people," Saix said with a wave of his hand, " Get to it."

" All right, all right," Axel groaned.

With a raise of his hand, a portal appeared. Without a backward glance, Axel turned to leave, and walked through the portal.

**Author's Note: Sorry the prologue and chapter 1 was so short. Right now its actually 3 in the morning, so I couldn't pull off a lengthy chapter. I promise the other chapters will be longer. By the next chapter, I think Axel and Dawn will be able to meet for the first time! :D yayy xD I know its not much content yet, but if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, then please review :) Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: Unexpected Encounter**_

Axel stepped out as a portal appeared by the Tram Common in Twilight Town. As the portal disappeared, he looked around the town with a sigh, " This is gonna be one long day."  
As he started walking towards Market Street, he remained alert for any unfamiliar presence and energy. Most of the inhabitants of town were not present on the streets. After three and a half hours of searching, he walked back to the Tram Common thoroughly annoyed.  
"Market Street, Central Station, Clock Tower, Sunset Terrace, even the Underground Concourse and…no sign of anything unusual," Axel muttered to himself.

Looking around the Tram Common one last time, he decided to call it a day, but as soon as he raised his hand to create a portal, the east wall caught his eye.  
Slowly lowering his hand, he hesitated before making his way towards it. ' Well …might as well…' he thought. Axel kept walking towards the hole in the east wall and as he neared it, he hesitated once more before deciding to enter the hole .

Directly in front of the hole, Axel took a deep breath then took a step. 'WHAM!' Suddenly, something came running out of the hole and hit him. Taken off guard by the sudden impact, Axel tumbled to the ground with the thing still on top of him. As he groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he came eye- to- eye with a pair of striking blue orbs. As he blinked again, he realized the pair of eyes belonged to a girl with raven hair in complete disarray that made it look as if she ran for quite a long time.

After realizing what she had landed on, she hurriedly scurried back, leaving more scratches on her already scratched up feet. Taking a look at her, it looked as if she'd been through quite a lot; her left cheek had two parallel scratch marks, her long ivory dress covered in brown smudges of dirt with a small tear on the bottom. Her arms were full of scratches as if she crashed through a bush and her bare feet were bleeding. She looked up at Axel with fearful eyes as she took silent gasps of air. As he took a step towards her, she scrabbled backwards with her injured feet, causing her to wince in pain.  
" Whoa easy, don't want you unable to walk now do we," Axel exclaimed with a small smile, " You ran through the woods or somethin'?"  
With eyes still full of caution, she slowly nodded once.

As she slowly regained her breath, she looked back towards the hole as if she was expecting something to crash through and come after her. Axel furrowed his eyebrows, "You expecting something?" Just then, a group of Shadows came bounding out of the hole, its yellow eyes seeking its prey. Finally their eyes came to rest on the girl and started to move towards her. As the fact that the girl in front of him was chased by these Shadows dawned on him, Axel took a step in front of her, " Oh no you don't," he said softly as he raised both of his hands and produced a ring of swirling fire which died down to reveal a pair of chakrams, his Eternal Flames.

Before long, each of the Shadows were eliminated and his weapons disappeared from sight as he slowly turned around to face the girl behind him. She stared up at him with wide eyes as a cocky grin appeared on his face as he stated, " Out in one blow."  
His eyes fell to her feet in front of her and his grin faded, " Should go and get those bandaged up… can you walk?" Before she could open her mouth or nod he muttered, "Wait stupid question, of course not… wait here for a sec." He then created a portal and walked through it.

As he disappeared through the same anomaly she saw back in the Old Mansion, her eyes widened in surprise. Looking around her surroundings, she tried to stand up only to grab on to the wall for support as pain shot through her feet. Slowly using the wall as a support, Dawn inched towards the shadow of a tree she saw a few feet directly in front of her. Every step bringing a new series of sharp stings, she kept on going until she reached the tree where she grabbed the trunk and slumped down, tucking her bleeding feet underneath her dress and burying her head in her arms.

After a few moments, Dawn heard the rustling of a bag and looked up. It was the red-headed male again. "One sec, lemme get the….Aha! Here it is!" as he rummaged through the bag he cried triumphantly as he produced a roll of bandages in the plastic bag he was holding. " Here you go," he said as he dropped the roll of bandages on her lap, " For your feet," he said scratching his head.

As she continued to stare at him, Axel said awkwardly, "Okay… you need help?" Jerking her head back, she shook her head continuously and picked up the bandages with a timid nod of thanks. Axel grinned at the girl then realized that a lot of time had passed. 'Shoot…and I didn't uncover anything…' Axel thought.  
" Uhhh… I should be heading back now, a person's probably expecting me," Axel said.  
The girl raised her head and nodded twice.  
" You need help getting home or something?"  
As the girl shook her head furiously, Axel grinned, " Ouch, looks like you're trying to get rid of me," he joked.  
As she shook her head again, Axel laughed, " Haha just messing with ya…well I'm off kay?" The girl nodded and smiled at him making Axel grin back in response as he rasised his arm. As a portal appeared, Axel stepped through it to return to headquarters.

**Author's Note: Heyyyy :) so Chapter 2 was slightly longer than the previous, but still not super long...so I hope you're okay with that. If you want the next chapter to be longer then just tell me xD**

**Also, in case you didn't know Axel's chakrams are literally called Eternal Flames, just so you know that I wasn't making the name up :D Anyways, please feel free to review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns :) Thanks and Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three: Introduction**_

" The whole day, and you didn't find out anything," Saix said in a monotone.  
" I told you, I searched the whole Town over and over again. There was NOTHING," Axel exclaimed exasperated, " Are you positive its Twilight Town? What if it moves to different worlds?"  
" Xemnas has clearly stated that the presence continuously emanates only from Twilight Town," Saix declared, " I will further notify you if the location has changed. Until then, continue to search for it in Twilight Town until you find it."  
"Great, the same process of searching tomorrow," Axel muttered as he made way to his room.

/)(/

Dawn woke with a start; she had fallen asleep under the tree after bandaging her feet. She stood up, covering her mouth as she yawned. The residents of the town were up and about. As she looked down at her dress she realized she would need to something else to wear. Picking up the bag that the red headed male left beside her she saw medium sized orbs the male had picked up after defeating the black monsters that chased her. Confused, she slowly walked towards the street in front of her and motioned to a passerby as to know what the strange orbs were. Looking at Dawn funnily as she conveyed her message in gestures, the passerby finally understood and notified her that it was currency. Dawn nodded in thanks and as she started to head up the street, she decided that if she ever met the red headed male again, she would have to remember to thank him.

/)(/

As soon as Axel awoke, he was tasked to go back to Twilight Town in order to continue his search. Grumbling from a lack of sleep he stepped out of the portal and found himself in front of the Tram Common again. Groaning with annoyance at the repeated task, he slowly made his way towards the Market Place again.  
He stretched his arms up in the air as he yawned, observing for anything unusual as he slowly ate the sea- salt ice cream he just bought. As he was looking to his left at the shops, someone collided with him on the right.

" H-Hey watch it…huh…you!" Axel surprisedly exclaimed. As he turned to face the person he realized it was the same girl from yesterday that he had helped. The girl looked surprised as well as she recognized him.

Axel grinned cockily, " You have something against me? You seem to awfully like crashing into me without warning." She shook her head slightly and gave him a timid smile.

" Well you look better than yesterday, that's good," Axel said. She nodded her head with a smile.

" Cat got your tongue or something? You can talk, I'm not going to bite," Axel said teasingly. The girl shook her head slightly and pointed to her throat.

Axel's smile faded as he realized the meaning of her gesture, " You can't talk?" She nodded with a sad smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Axel grunted. The girl gently smiled as she shook her head fervently.

Axel grinned, " So, seeing as we've literally bumped into each other again, mind telling me your name?" The girl took out a notebook and a pen from a basket she was holding and wrote in it. She then flipped the notebook and showed him. _Dawn_.

" Dawn…that's your name?" Axel asked and Dawn smiled up at him writing again in her notebook. _'Thank you for everything yesterday, and because you left the munny you collected from the black monsters, I was able to buy things I needed._' Dawn wrote with a smile.

" It was nothing, I mean Shadows need to be destroyed after all," Axel said scratching his head. She tilted her head and mouthed '_Shadows?'_  
Axel explained that the yellow eyed black monsters that attacked her yesterday were referred to as Shadows. She nodded slightly and mouthed a silent _'Thank you.'_

She then jerked her head back as if she was forgetting something and held up a finger to motion for him to wait for a sec. She then hurriedly ran towards one of the shops and entered it. After a few minutes she ran out again towards him and held out her hand. In her hand was a keychain with a star shaped object hanging at the end. The star was orange at the center and blossomed into a bright red at the end, just like a flame.

"It's a… Wayfinder… for me?" Axel asked, surprised.  
Dawn smiled and gently placed the Wayfinder in Axel's hand. Taking her notebook she wrote, _'As thanks for yesterday.'_  
Axel grinned, "No problem."

Just then, the clock in the Clock Tower chimed, notifying Axel that he had to go, "Hey sorry, but it looks like I have to go. I'll catch ya later," he smiled.

She grabbed the end of his Organization coat as he created a portal and turned to go. She held up her notebook, _'Your name?'_

Axel grinned, " Its Axel, get it memorized," and stepped through the portal to RTC.

/)(/

Axel stepped out of the portal in the Grey Area, still smiling. There was something about that girl that made him smile… like there was a shroud of calmness surrounding her.  
"Seems like you're in a good mood," a deadpan voice broke through the silence. Axel turned to face Saix with a grin still on his face, "Nah, not really."  
"I'm guessing today's search wa fruitful regarding the different aura that seems to be surrounding you," Saix said.

Axl's grin faded and he frowned, "What are you talking about? I didn't find anything."

" Axel stop fooling around, my patience is wearing thin," Saix declared. Axel exclaimed, "That's what I'm telling you! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then what's this strange aura that's covering you now, that you didn't have before? What did you bring back from Twilight Town Axel?"

Axel frowned, "I said… wait a moment…" Reaching into his pocket, he grasped the flame colored Wayfinder and held it up, "This?" he questioned. Saix drew in a sharp breath, " Where did you get that?"

Axel ignored Saix's words and mumbled to himself, "But that's… impossible… she…"  
Saix's face didn't change expression at this revelation, "So it's a girl? Now that you know that she's the one we're looking for, bring her here tomorrow by any means."  
Axel snapped out of his thoughts, " No wait, but she bought this at a store, so the store's a possibility as well… Let me check again tomorrow," Axel stalled. Saix pursed his lips, "Very well, but hurry and find out."

**Author's Note: Hi :) Soooo another chapter done I suppose. Yayyyy! I finally got Axel to say his 'Got it memorized' line :D**

**But even though I used it, I'm wondering if it was a good thing to add or not because even though I like the line, it seems a bit overused since in every fanfic, this line is mentioned... keke oh well xD I hope you enjoyed it! As usual please review if you have any concerns, comments, questions, or requests :D Also if you want, please favorite the story and/or follow me! Thank you and Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four: Revelation**_

That night, as Axel lay in bed, he mulled over what Saix had said. He said that the Wayfinder emitted the strange power they were looking for. He was just trying to stall when he had told Saix that the power might have come from the store. Even so, Axel couldn't picture the fragile girl with no voice as the source they were looking for. Yet he had to admit, there was some kind of aura that had surrounded her.  
'Even if it was her, how am I supposed to tell her about the Organization and convince her to come?' Axel thought. Then he frowned, 'What are thinking so deeply about? Its not like you ever cared whether the other person agreed or not, you always carried out your job, how is this any different.'  
Maybe he felt bad for her since she was mute, but its not as if he had any feelings in the first place. His head hurting significantly, Axel decided sleep first, think tomorrow and rolled over.

/)(/

The next morning, as Axel made his way to Twilight Town once again. This time, his purpose to find Dawn. He looked for her again at Market Street, but she wasn't there. He quickly went to the Tram Common, the Beach, and the Back Alley, yet she was nowhere to be found. Muttering under his breath, he made his way over to the Station Plaza and as he emerged from the narrow streets to the large open area, he saw the distinctive trace of a girl in a white dress, her raven hair blowing with the wind.  
"Dawn!" Axel yelled his voice echoing over the Plaza. Dawn turned around with a start, frightened as to who called her name, but when she saw Axel, a gentle smile lit up her face. Unknown to all, while Axel was making his way towards Dawn, a hooded figure looked down on them from the Clock Tower.  
"Here you were, I was looking for you. What were you doing?" Dawn smiled in response and wrote on her notebook, _'Getting flowers.'_  
Axel took no notice to what she wrote, rather he was staring intently at her. He had to admit that whenever he saw her, there was this sense of tranquility she carried with her and it seemed like he could actually feel the calm wash over him.  
Dawn waved a hand over Axel's face, snapping him out of his reverie.  
"Huh? Oh sorry," Axel grinned sheepishly.  
Dawn silently laughed.  
" So what were you doing again?"  
Dawn held up her basket, full of hydrangeas.  
"Oh flowers…for your house?"  
Dawn gently shook her head and wrote, _'I live in the guest room of the shopkeeper I got the Wayfinder from. Since I don't have much money, I help her around the shop instead.'_  
Axel raised his brows, " You don't live here? Then where did you come from?"  
Dawn shook her head slowly,_ ' I don't remember at all… I just woke up one day in a white room in the mansion in the forest.'_  
"The mansion in the forest?" Axel said dubiously, " So you don't remember anything before then?"  
Dawn sadly shook her head no, _' I only remember my name,'_ she wrote.  
"You got it tough huh, no voice, no memories," Axel said.  
Before Dawn could respond, an Invisible rose out from the ground, surrounded by darkness, and let out a roar.  
Dawn looked up in fear, and Axel quickly stood in front of her, hiding her from view. He didn't know why, but he felt an impulse to protect her…not that he could feel anything.  
"Stay still and don't let it notice you, okay? I'll make sure he doesn't harm you," Axel whispered.  
Dawn looked at him with big eyes and slowly nodded.  
Axel then produced his chakrams and leaped towards the giant Heartless.  
As Dawn stood frightfully watching Axel fight the giant, she didn't notice the small group of Shadows slowly creeping towards her from behind.  
As Axel threw his chakrams at the Invisible, he sensed movement from behind him. Alarmed, he turned around to see Dawn on the ground while Shadows began to leap in the air towards her. He quickly started to run towards Dawn all the while summoning a fire to destroy the Heartless, but as he was about 20 strides away, the Invisible leapt in front of his sight.  
" Get out of my way!" Axel roared as he shot the fire out at the Invisible.  
As the Invisible slowly faded away into the air, Axel could already see that he wouldn't make it on time.  
"Dawn!"  
Just as he yelled, a white light seemed to envelop Dawn and shot out at the Shadows, dissipating them on contact.  
Axel stopped in his tracks and stared as Dawn slowly opened her eyes.  
"You…" Axel said in shock.  
Dawn looked confused and turned to look at Axel. Axel was lost for words, he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to bring her to the Organization now that he found out her powers? He didn't know why he was hesitating, he never hesitated on any of his missions or orders, but why now? Maybe it was because after getting to know her for a period of days, he realized she was just too innocent and unfortunate. It seemed so wrong to just take her and let the Organization use her for her powers when she was so fragile and lost with no memories nor voice. Looking at her now, it was hard to believe that she was the source of the power he was ordered to search.  
Filled with conflicted thoughts, Axel started to back away; unable to comprehend what to do next, he simply created a portal and left through it as Dawn stared at him.  
Above the Clock Tower the hooded figure had experienced everything that had happened. As he created a portal and turned to leave, the wind blew his hood off, revealing his blue hair and stoic face.

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting for about three months . I've been away and busy with volunteering and stuff like that, so I kept on forgetting to write :( Thanks for both the non-guest and guest reviews! After I read them, I got motivated to write the next chapter :) Anyways, here's chapter four, I hope you enjoy it! Like always, please review :D**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
